


Michelangelo's time

by Story_Writer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: hope you enjoy! review! enjoy!p.s. please help with name, i don't like it, but can't think of better name:P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! review! enjoy!
> 
> p.s. please help with name, i don't like it, but can't think of better name:P

Mikey sighed as he put his books away in his locker, another day in school. He didn’t… hate school per say, he just didn’t like it. He was a straight B student. Not great great grades, but not awful either. He had 3 brothers. Raph leo and donnie. They didn’t really hang out all that much. Raph had his friends, leo his and donnie his. They didn’t really mix well, so yeah…

 

Usually mikey sat with one of the groups, though not usually donnie cause his friends almost always talk about science and math and school stuff. He didn’t really have that many friends. He hung out with raph and leo’s and donnie’s friends, but didn’t have that many of his own.

 

As he got the books he needed, he closed his locker door, only to be shoved into it. He didn’t drop anything, he had to good reflexes for that. He just hit the locker and turned around, and sure enough there was one of the school’s tormentors. Chris Bradford. One of raph’s friends. 

 

He had been bullied, well people have attempted to bully him, for all of high school, he was in his junior year now. People didn’t really succeed in bullying him because he was able to fight back. He and his brothers had been doing martial arts since they were like 6, trained by their father(adoptive father) and mikey, while his brothers didn’t know it, took it seriously. He just didn’t show it because it would get him unneeded praise. So he acted like he didn’t pay attention, and goofed off on purpose a lot. He still train at night a lot to make up for goofing off during they day, since he like martial arts and wanted to be good at it. 

 

Bradford smirked, and mikey sighed this would probably result in a fight of some sort. Always did. “Well isn’t baby hamato, hows training going heard you were especially bad yesterday, made your brother pissed off. Maybe you should just quit and save people the headache of having to deal with you.” mikey sighed. 

 

“As if i’d take advice from you, bradford. I don’t wanna hear it from a second rate performer like yourself.” mikey said, and the small circle that gathered around(because of course, why wouldn’t they gather? Like bugs to a light) laughed at that. Bradford glared.

 

“You think you could take me on?” bradford started, “you can barely take on your brothers, how would you even hope to take on me?” he asked, and mikey smirked. He’d been hiding his actual ability at martial arts for a while. He didn’t want his brothers to know, they took pride that they were good at it, he didn’t want them to get upset that their baby brother could beat um. He didn’t have to hide from bradford.

 

“As if i’d go all out against my brothers, they are family not gonna hurt them. I don’t have to hold back with you, bradford. I’ll kick your ass anytime anyplace.” mikey said confidently, and bradford glared. The onlookers were anticipating a fight, until someone yelled “teacher” which had everyone running. 

 

Bradford pointed at mikey with a glare, “this ain’t finished hamato, come to the football field today, after school and we can settle this, if you don’t show, the whole school will know your a coward.” bradford said smirking. Mikey smirked back, and got right in bradford’s face, whispering, 

 

“I’m not scared of you” and walked away from bradford’s confused expression. He barely got to his first period on time. His first period went by fast, gym with raph, they played dodgeball. Mikey’s team won. 

 

Second period was art, which went by just as fast, it was a good hobby of mikey’s. Drawing that is, he enjoyed it and was decent at it.

 

Third period was when things went wrong(er). It was english, his best subject, honestly, he loved writing stories, and it just helped him out. 

 

The start went by fine, towards the middle of class, they were being assigned partners for a writing assignment. 

 

“Michelangelo hamato, and liam lebert.” the teach said for the last pairs, and mikey’s eyes widened. Liam was a huge guy, like… at least 6’5 and ripped. He was hot as hell too, but people mostly avoided him. And he them. 

 

Mikey berated himself for thinking he was hot, he wasn’t ashamed of being bi, he was proud of himself and everything about himself, but it wouldn’t help getting a boner working with this guy.

 

The teacher gave them the rest of the period to work on the project and get a schedule of where and how to work. Mikey went over the liam, and sat next to him. 

 

“Hey dude” mikey greeted, with a bright smile, liam returned a little grin in return.

 

“Hello.” he said, and mikey kept the smile on his face. “You are michelangelo, right?” he asked, and mikey nodded,

 

“Your liam?” he asked, and liam hesitated.

 

“Yes but i prefer leatherhead, it’s a nickname i got from a friend, i prefer the name overall.” he said. Mikey stopped smiling, but nodded. 

 

“Alright, leatherhead, how do you want to work on the project?” he asked.

 

“I was thinking we could meet up at each others homes over the weekend to work on it, and use whatever class time as well of course.” he said, and mikey nodded agreeing. 

 

“Alright” he said, as the bell rang for the end of class. Mikey blinked, and then had a thought. “Hey, do you wanna sit with me at lunch? We could work out when and where we will work on it?” he asked, and leatherhead seemed surprised.

 

“A-are you sure you want to sit with me? I know what people say about me…” leatherhead said, trailing off at the end, and mikey felt bad. He didn’t seem like a bad guy. Sure he was big, but he was nice too.

 

“Don’t worry about it” mikey said, and leatherhead looked up, “i don’t care about rumors. You don’t seem like a bad guy, as long as you don’t kill me while were eating i’m good with sitting with you.” mikey said smiling as they made their way out of their english class and to the cafeteria.

 

Leatherhead still seemed surprised, but happy nonetheless. They got their lunch(pizza one of the only good lunches this school provides).

 

After they sat down at an empty table, they started discussing the project. It was fairly simple. They had to choose a topic -any it didn’t matter- and make a presentation, and write an essay on it. It was due in 3 weeks, but it had a bunch of smaller stuff in the project, and they were being given next to no time to work on it in class. 

 

“So i was thinking we could switch off working at each others house, ya know. Like this weekend at my house then the next at yours and so on, or reverse i don’t mind.” mikey said, and leatherhead nodded. 

 

“Alright, so what would you want to do the project on?” he asked, and as mikey thought for a while, leatherhead continued. “It doesn’t really matter what we do it on, i don’t have an overall interest in what we do it on. So i’ll let you decide, if that’s alright?” leatherhead finished, and mikey nodded.

 

“Well i was thinking maybe we could do something that interests both of us, ya know?” mikey started, but continued, “like i pick a topic, you pick one, and we do like a comparison on them. That way we can both work with something we are good with.” mikey said, and leatherhead just nodded.

 

In the end they decided to go with “how science is used in cooking” a simple topic, kind of middle schooler, but it was something they both agreed on. 

 

After that, they just talked about small things. Mikey told leatherhead about his martial arts with his brothers, and leatherhead told mikey about his love for the sciences. It was easy talk, and while mikey didn’t enjoy talking a lot about science, it wasn’t his best subject, he didn’t mind listening to it, and leatherhead made it sound kind-of fun. 

 

After lunch mikey and leatherhead split off to go towards their separate classes, leatherhead to science, mikey math.

 

All mikey could think about was how easy it was to talk to leatherhead, or liam. It was felt good. He brushed aside the thought and focused on class. 

 

After math, which was 4th period, he went to science and cooking. 

 

At 7th period, a free period, in the library he was reminded about the fight he was challenged to. It came in the way of xever, bradford’s best friend. 

 

“You’re gonna get whooped good hamato, you don’t stand a chance against bradford.” xever said, then walked away, between shelves. And of course, because mikey just had that much bad luck, his brother, raph, was there and heard it all. 

 

“What does he mean, ‘fight with bradford’ mikey what did you do?” raph asked sighing as he sat next to his brother.

 

Mikey huffed in indignation. “I didn’t do anything! Why do people think i constantly pick fights!” mikey said, and raph just stared at him with that ‘really?” look. And mikey huffed again “alright, but i don’t mean to pick fights, and this time i didn’t do anything! He pushed me into my locker, words were exchanged, and he challenged me to a fight.” mikey said, and raph sighed exasperated. Mikey got into fights a lot, not on purpose but it happened. He had a big mouth.

 

“Well, are you gonna go?” raph asked, and mikey blinked once not believing. 

 

“What do you mean? I am going to go, and no offense but you're not gonna stop me, raph. I don’t mind getting pushed around, but i have too much pride in my martial arts to let him criticise it.” he said, trying for firm. Raph smirked at him and patted him on his shoulder.

 

“Alright i won’t stop ya, but i’m going with you, just so he doesn’t try to go to far, ‘kay kid?” he asked, but it left no room for arguments.

 

“Alright, are you gonna tell leo and donnie?” mikey asked, and raph laughed.

 

“Of course i am” raph said, and mikey scowled “but we won’t tell splinter, don’t worry.” raph said, and mikey smiled a little, little victories at least. The final bell rang, and mikey sighed as he went towards the football field. He got there in five minutes, but there was already a crowd there. Raph had gotten donnie and leo, so they were there too. 

 

In the center was bradford, smirking in confidence.

 

“So you actually showed, huh?” bradford said, “at least your not a coward. Weak, but not a coward.” Mikey snorted, and tossed his bag to raph, caught it, and stood in front of the other on-lookers. Mikey saw that leatherhead was there, and mikey’s eyes widened in surprise. When leatherhead caught his case, he gave a small smile and a thumbs up.

 

As they stood facing each other, each taking their respected fighting stances, mikey waited for bradford to attack first. 

 

Bradford charged and swung at mikey, who sidestepped around him, not hitting yet. He wanted to make sure bradford was at least a little embarrassed today. Bradford turned and swung again, and mikey leaned back, avoiding the hit. 

 

Mikey wasn’t the biggest guy, nor the strongest, but he was fast on his feet, so he used that as he dodged bradford’s strikes. Not blocking or attacking back. 

 

“Fight back, hamato! All your doing is running!” bradford yelled in rage. Mikey smirked.

 

“Like i need too. Your out of breathe just swinging your fists.” mikey said, and bradford charged again, but miky caught the fist, twisting it, and ducking down punched bradford hard in his stomach as he went by. Mikey stood up, bradford there, then he doubled over coughing. The crowd was silent, then they burst into cheers. Bradford got up, still coughing, but recovered and rushed mikey again. Mikey side stepped around bradford again, and brought his elbow down on his face. Bradford didn’t go down, and mikey stepped away. Bradford’s nose was bleeding. But he was still fighting. Mikey kept dodging and hitting bradford. In the end, he got hit twice. Once in the shoulder, and face. Mikey finished it with a kick to bradford’s chest, sending him down. He didn’t get back up, and mikey just walked away. 

 

Xever ran to help his friend, as mikey joined his brothers who were cheering for him, even leo though mikey was sure he wasn’t pleased he got into a fight.

 

Mikey’s brothers celebrated his win. Mikey noticed leatherhead walking over, and smiled at him. 

 

“Hey, Lh, enjoy the show?” he asked and leatherhead smiled. 

 

“You were very good, it was very impressive.” leatherhead said, smiling. Mikey smiled back. 

 

“Thanks, man” mikey said, then after saying bye, mikey went with his brothers home, leo driving them. 

 

When they got home, mikey felt good, he didn’t think anything could bring his mood down. Nothing at all-  
“How do you know liam?!” his brothers shouted when the got inside the house.  
Well, there was that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo 2 chapters in a day! hope you enjoyed! please read and review.

“How do you know liam?!” leo demanded as soon as he closed the door, rounding on mikey, mikey blinked. Why were they this mad?

 

“He and i got partnered for an english project, and worked on it during lunch a little. He’s not a bad guy, actually, very much mis-understood.” mikey said, and donnie nodded. It was just raph and leo who had a problem with it, apparently. 

 

“You can’t be serious mikey!” raph said, “he has the biggest temper, everyone says so!” and mikey scoffed.

 

“Then there wrong, maybe he does have a bad temper, but it didn’t seem like it to me. He was nice, and i enjoyed talking with him. And no offence raph, but are you really you’re putting that much credit in rumors? Really?” mikey said, and raph backed down. There was a similar rumor about him running around freshmen year, he of all people should know better. 

 

With that, mikey went to the kitchen to start on dinner. He was the one that cooked in the family, his father could cook, and well too, but he was usually busy. He ran a dojo, and took a lot of time there. Donnie could cook basic stuff, but not much. Raph and leo were no longer trusted with the oven, stove, or the toasted. To many burned pieces of bread. 

 

After mikey put dinner in -lasagna- he went and got ready for practice. He and his brothers had been doing martial arts for years. Mikey even helped teach the younger kids, his brothers didn’t have the patience to deal with kids so he help out. 

 

When he came back down his father was there, and had taken the lasagna out, and put it on the table. When he saw mikey, he rushed over and cupped his face. 

 

“What happened?” he demanded. Mikey blinked then blushed. He forgot he got hit in the face once… crap. Mikey heard raph snicker somewhere, but ignored him.

 

“I got into a fight with bradford” mikey muttered, and splinter sighed.

 

They had been calling his splinter forever, though his real name was yoshi hamato. 

 

“What have i told you about picking fight, mikey?” splinter said, and mikey grinned sheepishly.

 

“To not to?” mikey said, then added quickly. “But i didn’t pick it! He challenged me, and i know i should’ve ignored it, but he called me a coward, so i fought him! I own at least” mikey said the last part looking down.

 

Splinter sighed, and shook his head. “Don’t do this again, i’ve told you, don’t let people’s words get to you. Ignore it.” splinter said, and mikey looked up, was he really not going to get in trouble for this?  
“So… im.. Not in trouble?” he asked, and splinter grinned. 

 

“If you are able to beat leonardo in today’s practise, then you will not be in trouble. If he wins, you are grounded for a week.” splinter said, and mikey grinned madly. 

 

Splinter let go of mikey, and mikey joined his brothers and father at the table. They ate in comfortable silence, until splinter asked how everyone’s day was at school. 

 

Leo said it was good, donnie got another A, and raph was insistent that his teachers had it out for him. When it came to mikey again, mikey sighed before answering. “In english we got assigned a partner for a project. I’m paired up with a guy called liam, he prefers leatherhead, don’t ask i don’t know about the name. And i was actually wondering if he could come over this saturday to work on it?” mikey asked at the end, and splinter nodded.

 

“I see no reason he can’t. He may.” splinter said and mikey smiled. After dinner, they cleaned up putting leftovers away. Then they walked the short distance to the dojo, it was just a block over, not that far. 

 

When they got there, mikey and his brothers went straight to stretching and warming up. Mikey decided to use the punching bag today, usually raph’s thing but he took it this time. 

 

After warming up for a couple minutes, 10 at most, the worked on katas, their father helping guide them through them.

 

After that, an hour later, they went into sparring, there father over seeing it.

 

First was raph and donnie. The winner being raph.

 

“Leonardo and michelangelo. You’re next.” splinter called, and they both got up. Standing opposite each other in their fighting positions, mikey grinned. 

 

“I’m gonna win today, leo, if i win, i don’t get grounded for the fight.” mikey said and leo shook his head.

 

“I’m not gonna go easy on you, little brother.” leo said.

 

“Hajime!” splinter called to start.

 

Mikey started it this time. Rushing forward. As leo was about to strike against him, mikey dropped down, sweeping leo’s legs. Leo rebounded, and caught himself. Mikey followed the initial assault with more punches and kicks. Leo blocked them as well, and threw his own punches. 

 

Mikey stepped back and around leo, moving faster, and took leo’s arm and kicked his legs out, sending him down.

 

“Yame!” splinter said, and mikey helped leo up, who was surprised. Mikey usually didn’t try very hard in practise so when he did, it was surprising what he could do.

 

“Good job mikey.” leo said smiling. Mikey smiled back.

 

“Told you leo, i was gonna get out of being grounded.” mikey said, but high fived leo anyway. It was all in good humor.  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day at school, mikey felt pretty good. He sweeped the floor with bradford. He was able to beat leo in a sparring match. And he was partnered with leatherhead for a project. It was a good day yesterday, and the good mood carried over to today.

 

He walked down the hall, one or two guys clapping him on the shoulder telling him good job in the fight yesterday. One or 2 girls asked him out ‘cause apparently beating the crap out of a guy made him attractive? Who knew?

 

He turned them down, being nice about it. He got to his lock, and as he was getting his stuff for the morning, he saw leatherhead a couple lockers down. He smiled, put his stuff away, and walked over to him.

 

“Hey, LH” mikey greeted him, and he turned in slight surprised, and smiled back. 

 

“Hello michelangelo.” he said, and mikey decided to let him use his full name. It felt right.

 

“So, i asked my dad, and we’re good to use my house this saturday for the project, if that’s still good with you?” mikey asked, and leatherhead smiled still.

 

“It is fine. What time would you like to start?” he asked, and mikey thought for a minute. 

 

“How bout around like 4ish? We can work for a while, i can make us something to eat, then continue. If that’s cool you you.” mikey said, and leatherhead nodded.

 

“Alright. I’ll see you in english then?” leatherhead said, and mikey nodded. Them both going their separate ways. Mikey got through his first classes like always. In english, he plopped down next to leatherhead, and class started. They had the last 20 minutes to work on their project, and they got started. Didn’t get much done, just the finishing the general concept of what they’re going to do. After english, he and leatherhead went to lunch. 

 

To mikey it seemed like leatherhead thought he would leave after they got in, but he seemed pleasantly surprised when mikey sat down across from him. Mikey ignored them, but it was clear leatherhead heard the one or two whispers as to why he was sitting with him.

 

They talked about simple stuff, and mikey still couldn’t get over how easy it was to talk to leatherhead. It was nice, and being with leatherhead just made with warm inside. He didn’t get why people thought he was bad. After lunch they got their stuff for other classes and went their separate ways. 

 

After finally period, mikey was walking home. Leo was taking his girlfriend, karai out to dinner or something. Donnie had his science club -bleh- and raph was taking his third girlfriend of the week out to a movie. So that left mikey to walk home. To bad it was cold out… 

 

About a quarter of the way home, mikey heard, more than saw, someone pull over next to him. He looked over at the small black car. The window rolled down to reveal leatherhead, who was leaning over the center console. 

 

“Do you want a ride?” he asked, and mikey blinked.

 

“It’s ok, i don’t wanna make you go out of your way.” mikey said, smiling a little. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s cold as hell out here. Come on, i’ll give you a lift to your place.” leatherhead said, an mikey sighed, but obliged and got in the car.

 

“Thanks man.” he said and leatherhead just nodded.

 

After a minute or two of silence -not awkward silence, it was nice- leatherhead asked “what were you doing walking home in this weather?” and mikey shrugged.

 

“My brothers had stuff to do, and i don’t have a car. I have my license, but not a car yet. I help my dad out at the dojo to make some money, but i don’t have enough for a car yet.” mikey said, and leatherhead nodded.

 

“Well, if you ever need a ride, i don’t mind giving you a lift” leatherhead said, and mikey blinked then grinned.

 

“Thanks man.” mikey said, and leatherhead just nodded. They pulled up to mikey apartment, which mikey gave to directions to of course, and mikey got out. “Thanks again, have a good night.” mikey said waving, and leatherhead offered him a wave and a small “no problem, anytime” and drove away after mikey shut the door.

 

Mikey got in the house, which was empty, and started homework in his room. His brothers and him all had their own room. 3 of his walls were painted orange, the other was a white, it was a canvas wall that he used to paint on. Right now he was working on a picture of new york that he was painting. 

 

After he finished homework, he got ready for practise again, they had it everyday, and on weekends mikey helped with classes. Teaching kids. 

 

After getting ready, he went downstairs and his dad and donnie were there, as well as leo, karai and raph. Karai was splinters friends daughter. She and leo were dating. She often came over to eat dinner with them and practise with em.

 

Mikey got started on dinner, karai helped because unlike her boyfriend leo, she was able to boil water for spaghetti without finding a way to burn water. They made spaghetti, with sauce and garlic bread, as well as a salad, that leo made since he insisted on being in the kitchen with karai.

 

After eating they all cleaned up, that meant don and raph since they didn’t cook, and went over to the dojo again.

 

They warmed up just like any other day. Then splinter brought down the wooden weapons they use sometimes to spar. The all had their preference for weapons. Mikey used nunchucks, donnie a bow staff, raph sai(though they were modified slightly since they were wooden. And leo used twin sword. Karai used a single sword. Since there was 5 people they sparred in a big free for all, so no one got more fights, or anyone got left out. 

 

They took their positions, and when splinter called “hajime” to start, donnie lunges forward towards raph, who blocks it. Leo goes after karai. They might be dating, but leo doesn’t take it easy on karai. He learned the hard way she didn’t like being thought she was weak.

 

Mikey circled, then went in for the strike on donnie, who backed up from raph after blocking a particularly hard hit. Mikey swept his legs, taking him out of the match. Mikey righted himself, and went for raph. They exchanged blows, before leo and karai got between them, leo taking rap, and mikey karai. Karai was small and fast, so mikey focused on blocking until there was an opening. 

 

Then hi lunged forward, using a closed fist to hit her shoulder, and as she backed up, he swept her feet, knocking her down and out of the match. She went over to sit next to donnie. 

 

Leo and raph were still going at it, so mikey waited for an opportunity to strike. Leo knocked raph back, and mikey swept in to take leo down, but leo recovered, and then leo, raph and mikey were facing off. Raph swung a kick at leo, who dodged it. Leo retaliated and knocked raph down, and out. Mikey swung nunchuck at leo, who blocked it, and swung at him, mikey jumped back, and his nunchuck again, after leo blocked it, mikey swung his other nunchuck at leo’s stomach. Leo blocked it, but mikey kicked out, hitting leo’s leg, making fall, but leo lept back up and knocked mikey down, and out. Leo help mikey up, and smiled at him when he was standing.

 

“Good job mikey, you’re improving so much. You almost had me there again.” leo said and mikey smiled.

 

“Thanks bro, i didn’t think you’d get back up that fast. You did great.” mikey replied. After that, they cleaned up the dojo. 

 

Mikey smiled, he was happy, but for some reason, he couldn’t wait for saturday...


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by fast. Mikey hung out with leatherhead in english and at lunch. He got a right home from him on thursday because his brothers were busy. He was surprised how easy it was to talk to him. 

 

‘Yeah’ he thought ‘the rumors were way off base’ 

 

It was saturday, morning and he was getting ready to teach the kids class. His father sometimes helped, but usually it was just mikey, and he was good with that. 

 

Today, just like any other day, he taught the kids. They were alway eager to do this, and mikey enjoyed working with them. 

 

After the lesson, mikey went hom. It was only 12, still a while till leatherhead came over. Mikey made himself lunch. It was mostly everyone for themselves for lunch.

 

As he finished eating, there was a knock on the door. Mikey got up, and after putting the dishes away, answered the door. When he opened it, there stood leatherhead. He looked shaken, and a little bruised. Mikey blinked in surprise but recovered quickly. “Hey leatherhead, you ok?” he asked, and leatherhead looked at him and swallowed nervously.

 

“Um.. not really. I-i know we didn’t plan to start till 4, but.. Could i stay here for a while?” he asked, and mikey was nodding before he finished. He considered leatherhead a decent friend, having only known him for a couple days. And he looked really shaken, scared of something.

 

“Sure, of course.” he said opening the door and letting leatherhead inside. “Do you want something to drink? Eat?” he asked, and leatherhead hesitated before asking

 

“Water please” and mikey lead him into the kitchen before he even finished. He got a bottle of water out of the fridge and passed it to leatherhead.

 

“So, what happened?” mikey asked

 

Leatherhead hesitated again, and when it seemed he wouldn’t answer, mikey continued. “I promise, i’m not gonna judge you leatherhead. You can tell me stuff, we are friends after all right?” he asked, and leatherhead sighed.

 

“You’re right.” he said, and mikey smiled reassuringly. “Well, my dad he is kind of… a bad drunk.” he said, and mikey’s eyes widened, and leatherhead quickly said “no, it’s not like he gets drunk all the time, just when he does, he usually get angry. Though it’s usually just yelling.” he said and mikey nodded. “Well, today, he was drunk. I mean it’s like 12:30, who drinks at this time? Well he started yelling, and… then he started hitting me. I didn’t know what to do, so i just let it happen. I mean, it was my dad, i didn’t wanna hurt him ya’know?” leatherhead said, and mikey nodded.

 

Leatherhead continued, “after he stopped and calmed down, i left as fast as i could. I drove and didn’t have many places to go, so i came here.” he said, almost like he was ashamed to turn to mikey for help.

 

“Hey! No problem leatherhead. Don’t worry about it. You’re welcome to stay here, and we can get an early start on the project, or we could watch a movie to help you forget about it? Whatever you want.” mikey said, and leatherhead looked surprised. Mikey smiled. 

 

“I.. it would be good to get my mind off it. Could we watch a movie?” leatherhead asked, and mikey nodded, leading them to his room. He had a small T.V. in there. 

 

Mikey pointed at a stack of movies by the D.V.D. and said “pick whatever you wanna watch.” he said, and leatherhead nodded going through them. Mikey hooked up the dvd player. 

 

Leatherhead wound up picking 101 dalmatians and mikey just smiled and put it in. they watched the entire movie, and mikey was glad when it looked like leatherhead had calmed down. After the movie, it was only like 2 o’clock. 

 

“So you wanna get started, or you still need a little while?” mikey asked, nicely of course. Leatherhead needed a friend right now.

 

“I’m ok now, thank you for this.” he said, and mikey smiled. 

 

“No problem, we can work up here if that’s alright with you.” mikey said, and leatherhead nodded. He had gotten his bag before they came up, so that made it easier.

 

They worked on the project, getting a good chunk of it done. As they were working, leatherhead seemed to calm down more, less tense than he was when he came. 

 

Before they knew it they had worked a good 3 and a half hours. They had just wrapped up, and leatherhead seemed hesitant about going home. It was about 5:30.

 

“Do you want to eat with us?” mikey asked, then added “i usually cook so it will be good food” mikey knew he was a good cook, he didn’t care about bragging about it.

 

“Are you sure? Would your parents be ok with that?” leatherhead asked, fiddling with the strap of his bag. 

 

“Well, it’s only my dad, but he’ll probably be ok with it. I told him you were coming over to work today, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Leatherhead nodded, and they went into the living room where the rest of the family, including karai and donnie’s girlfriend, april a red red were watching T.V.

 

They all looked up when they came in, and mikey smiled. “Hey guys, leatherhead came by a bit early, so we’ve been working on our project for english.” mikey said, and added, looking towards splinter “is it ok if leatherhead joins us for dinner?” mikey asks.

 

Splinter nodded, “Of course, michelangelo.” he said, and mikey smiled gratefully.

 

“Awesome, i’ll start on dinner, Leatherhead you ok in here or do you wanna help me?” mikey asked, remembering exactly why leatherhead had come by so early.

 

“I’ll help you, i suppose.” leatherhead said, following mikey into the kitchen. Mikey could feel the stares in the back of his head. But he just went into the kitchen and had leatherhead cut up some veggies and help him make curry chicken. They joked and it was good. Easy conversation, good company. Half an hour later, and everything was done. They set the table, putting the food on the table. 

 

Everyone sat down, and started eating. Conversation started, and splinter wound up asking leatherhead about himself. And what he wanted to do in the future.

 

Leatherhead replied with: “well, i enjoy science and math in school, though it isn’t a major goal in my life. I’m aiming to be a doctor when i’m older, i want to help people. I wanna open a small clinic for people, to help people” leatherhead said, and mikey smiled. That was such a good thing to want to do, it was a nice goal.

 

“That’s sweet” april said, smiling sweetly like she always does. Leatherhead smiled in return. 

 

The conversation move on from there. It went to more basic stuff: favorite movies, songs, and such things.

 

After dinner, mikey heard leatherhead’s phone ring. He excused himself to answer it. Mikey frowned slightly.

 

“He seems nice, those rumors are way off on him” april said, smiling. Mikey smiled back. 

 

“Yeah, he is a really nice guy.” mikey said.

 

“So, why was he here early anyway?” karai asked, mikey sighed.

 

“Sorry, not my place to say. It was something personal, don’t push him on it. He just needed someone to go to, and he came here. I wasn’t about to push him away.” mikey said, and the room nodded.

 

Leatherhead came back in, and mikey didn’t like the look on his face. It was the same one from when he first came by.  
“You ok there, leatherhead?” mikey asked, everyone quiet around us.

 

Leatherhead nodded. “Um.. i was wondering if i could… um stay here tonight if it’s ok with you, something happened at home, and my mom told me to stay with a friend..” he said, looking down. Mikey looked to splinter, who looked back, and nodded.

 

“Of course you can, buddy, we have an air mattress i can set up for you” mikey said, and leatherhead smiled gratefully.

 

“Thank you” he said, and mikey got up.

 

“Come on, let’s go get it set up.” he said, and leatherhead smiled appreciatively. 

 

“But it’s only-” raph started, but was cut off by leo who put his hand over his mouth. 

 

Mikey ignored them and took leatherhead back up to his room. When they got up, leatherhead sat on the bed with his head in his hands sighing. 

 

“You ok?” mikey asked softly, sitting next to him. Leatherhead shook his head. “Alright, well you wanna watch another movie?” leatherhead nodded, this time picking out ‘the lion king’. They watched that for the next hour and a half, and mikey knew leatherhead was slightly more relaxed at the end, though not much. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” mikey asked, and leatherhead sighed. 

 

“My dad tried to kill my mom.” leatherhead said quietly. Mikey’s eyes widened. “He didn’t succeed. My mom’s tuff, she was able to wrestle the gun away and knock him out. He was arrested. She didn’t want me come back to an empty house. She’s staying with her mom.” he said, and mikey couldn’t help it. He hugged leatherhead. Leatherhead seemed surprised for a second. Only a second, before hugging back tightly as if mikey was a some sort of anchor for him to keep himself together. 

 

“If you wanna cry dood, i won’t judge you. It’s not good to hold your emotions in.” mikey said, and that’s all it took to make leatherhead cry silently. Burying his head in mikey’s chest. Leatherhead was taller than mikey, but when he sat, and mikey stood to hug him. Leatherhead was slightly, like very slightly shorter than mikey. 

 

“I just don’t get how it got to this point. They argue a lot, but it has never gotten this bad. Even when drunk, the worst he’s done is yell and when he’s sober he always would apologize.” leatherhead said, and mikey just held him tighter.

 

“I don’t know, i wish i could help you more. I really do. But i don’t know about this stuff. But if you need it, i’ll be here, and i’ll try to help you as much as i can.” mikey said, and leatherhead withdrew slightly from the hug. 

 

“I don’t know what i did to deserve such a kind and good friend, but thank you. I appreciate it.” he said, and mikey smiled.

 

“Don’t worry about it, what are friends for?” mikey said, and leatherhead smiled. They stayed like that for close to 3 minutes, mikey then pulled away to get the air mattress. After that was set up, there wasn’t much to do. “You wanna go back down stairs, or do you wanna stay up here or something?” mikey asked. 

 

Leatherhead shrugged, and he looked so much better than he did before the hug. “I’m ok with either, but would you mind…” he trailed off at the end, mikey smiled reassuringly.

 

“Don’t worry, i won’t tell anyone about it, i’ll leave it to you to decide if they need to know.” mikey assured, and leatherhead nodded. They went downstairs where the rest of them, minus splinter, who probably went out, or to his room, were playing games.

 

Mikey was thankful that none of them asked about what happened, and leatherhead seemed thankful too. They joined them in playing, and leatherhead very much so destroyed everyone. It was hilarious to was leo, who was the best out the all at halo and call of duty, be destroyed by leatherhead. Everyone else laughed too. They wound up watching some movie until close to 10, when mikey and leatherhead went up to bed. 

 

“Oh!” mikey said as they were about to get ready for bed, leatherhead looked over at him “i teach kids classes at the dojo my dad runs, you could come watch if you want?” mikey asked, you don’t have to, but i have to get up early, like 7 because they start at 8.” leatherhead seemed to consider it. 

 

“I didn’t have plans tomorrow anyway, it is sunday, sure why not?” he said, and mikey nodded. 

 

“Awesome.” he said.

 

With that they both went to sleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

They woke up around 7 to mikey’s alarm. Mikey offered leatherhead the shower, and then took his after. Leatherhead, thankfully, had a change of clothes in his car, cause mikey knew none of his stuff would fit him. 

 

Now cleaned. They headed over to the dojo. They went in, and mikey looked around, and saw the kids he usually taught. Mikey smiled as he went over to them. They got real excited when he came over, and it took him a moment to calm them down. Leatherhead had went to sit down on the side and out of the way. Mikey’s father wasn’t here yet, he usually came in towards the end of the lesson, and mikey helped him set up for the older people’s classes. 

 

Mikey started taking them through different exercises. They were closer towards the end of the lesson, and mikey thought it was just his father who came in so he didn’t think much of it. Until he heard

 

“Little hamato teaching kids? How cute!” 

 

Mikey sighed as he turned to see bradford and xever standing in the doorway. Bradford had avoided him since their last encounter, and mikey thought that was it. But obviously not. Why would it be that easy?

 

“What do you want, bradford, i’m teaching a class.” mikey said, and bradford smirked.

 

“I want a rematch. I’m gonna pound you into the ground for that.” bradford said and mikey sighed.

 

“Well, not now. Get out. I’m teaching them right now, so get lost. I don’t have time for your petty revenge.” mikey said, and bradford scowled.

 

“Yes now, i’m sure these kids would love to see a good fight, wouldn’t you guys?” bradford said, and mikey cursed under his breath when the kids yell “yeah”. He didn’t need this right now….

 

“Sorry bradford, but they don’t need to see it. I’m not going to fight you, it’s not the time or place. Now, i’ll ask once more for you to leave. Before i call the cops. You are in here without permission after all.” mikey said, and bradford laughed.

 

“What, to scared to fight me hamato, gonna call the cops?”

 

“I thought after last time you’d get i’m not scared of you. You barely got 2 punches on me. Now, leave.” mikey said. Mikey, honestly, thought bradford would charge him, or fight more. But no, he just turned on his heel and left. Xever following.

 

Mikey sighed, and continued teaching the class. When it was done, he waited for all the kid’s parents to come, and watched as the older students came in. His father still wasn’t there. 

 

Mikey got a call on his phone, he answered it.

 

“Hello?” he asked.

 

“Michelangelo” his father said on the other end. 

 

“Oh, dad, where are you, the people are here for their lesson.” mikey said, and splinter sighed.

 

“I got caught up in a bit of traffic outside of town. You’ll have to take over the lesson for today, sorry son” he said and mikey’s eyes widened.

 

“Are you sure?” mikey said.

 

“Of course, you’ll be fine for today. Just take them through basic exercises and let them spar or something. “ splinter said, and mikey sighed, but agreed.

 

He first went over to leatherhead, and told him what was happening. Leatherhead said it was fine, and mikey went to the front of the room. Thankfully, april was in this group. She’d been taking martial arts for a while, a year almost.

 

After he got everyone’s attention, he explained what was happening. “Ok, so my father is running behind slightly. He asked me to take over for him. So, let’s begin, shall we?” mikey said, and most of them were ok with it, nodding.

 

Thought, of course there was that one guy always who had a problem with it. This time though? There was 2 of them. Both pretty big guys. One maybe a year older than himself still in high school probably, the other about 6 or 7.

 

“Why should we agree to learn from you? We signed up to learn from yoshi hamato, not his son.” the bigger guy, said. Mikey sighed.

 

“Wrong, you signed up to learn martial arts. If you don’t wanna learn from me, then leave and come back tomorrow when my dad is here. It’s your choice.” mikey said, and that only seemed to anger the guy further. 

 

The slightly smaller one put a hand on the guy’s shoulder. “Calm down, spike. He’s right. It’s just one time, right?” he looked at mikey, who nodded “we can live with it for today.” the guy who helped him joined the others in formation, waiting for instruction. Spike, though, didn’t look ready to give up. He marched right up to mikey.

 

“I ain’t taking no crap from some kid.” spike said, and went to punch him. Mikey was ready to defend himself, but the punch never got farther than being drawn back. 

 

“That wouldn’t be the best idea, i suggest you calm down before you regret this decision.” leatherhead said, and mikey smirked. Spike looked surprised his punch was stopped. But none the less, he seemed to shake himself of his pissed off feeling.

 

Spike looked sheepish when he said, “um.. Sorry about that, i get carried away a lot.” he said, and mikey offered a small smile.

 

“No problem, let’s get started yeah?” mikey asked, and spike nodded.

 

They got through the rest of the practice without incident, when they sparred found out that the guy who tried to help out with spike was named casey. And he was pretty good. Also, that he would never pick a fight with april.. He took down casey with one hit. 

 

Spike was pretty good too.

 

Towards the end, the door opened again, and in came once again, bradford but this time he had more people. There was xever, and like 6 other guys with him. 

 

Mikey sighed exasperatedly. Couldn’t he just give up? Or at the very least wait until his class went home?

 

“What do you want, bradford. Most of the people were in the locker room they had in the dojo. The only ones in the actual dojo where mikey, leatherhead, april, case and spike. All of whom were talking, but looked up when the door opened.

 

“I wanted that rematch, but i thought we could make it interesting. I saw you teaching this class, i thought we could have a good old tournament?” bradford said, with a fake smile painted on his face.

 

“ i thought i told you no?” mikey asked, and bradford shrugged, smile still there.

 

“I just thought we could see which dojo was stronger. These guys are from my sensei’s dojo, master shredder’s.” bradford said, and mikey laughed.

 

“Master shredder wouldn’t send you, he and my father are good friends. Chances are these guys are from school.” mikey said.

 

“Never said he sent us, but these guys are from the dojo. What you say, your guys versus us?” mikey sighed, it would be easier to accept and get it over with, he supposed. And who knew, it could be fun. Beating bradford again that is.

 

Mikey looked to casey april, and spike. “You guys good with that?” he asked and they nodded. 

 

“What ‘bout that guy?” xever spoke up, pointing to leatherhead. 

 

“He’s not part of the dojo, he was just watching today, he’s a good friend.” mikey said, but leatherhead spoke up.

 

“I’d be willing to step in, make it even in numbers.” he said, and mikey sighed.

 

“If you’re sure.” he said, and turned toward bradford. “I assume you all know the rules for the dojo, but i’m going over them again so there fresh, at least the major ones. 1) no breaking bones. 2) no trash talking the opponent, taunting aloud but not a lot of it. 3) no fatal shots” the last one, he shot a pointed look to xever and bradford. 

 

“Alright, let’s get started.” a guy behind bradford said, but looked like he thought for a moment “wait, there's 6 of you and 8 of up, who’s gonna sit out?” he said, and mikey shrugged. 

 

“If you’re all that in for a beat down, i’ll take on the last guys.” mikey said, earning a glare from everyone behind bradford.

 

It took a minute, but eventually they got pairs up, mikey taking xever and bradford… great. 

 

Leatherhead took on a guy called ‘tigerclaw’ weird name.

 

Casey took a guy called ‘bebop’

 

Spike against ‘rocksteady’

 

And april against a guy call baxter, honestly the normalist name out of them all.

 

One guy did wind up sitting out. The first match was april and baxter, april sweeping him easily.

 

Casey took longer, but beat bebop.

 

Spike almost lost, but came back and beat rocksteady.

 

Leatherhead took on tigerclaw, and mikey was worried. He didn’t really have any fighting training. Though the worry proved unneeded. Leatherhead, while clearly untrained, held his own. Fighting tigerclaw back. He wound up beating him, sending him to the ground. 

 

Mikey laughed, “oh, are you sure these guys are from your dojo?” mikey asked, and bradford glared, and xever responded

 

“At least we’ll beat the crap out of you.” he said, and mikey laughed getting up, taking on a stance. He’d won against 2 of his brothers a couple times. He knew how to take on 2 people.

 

Xever was the one to start it, rushing forward without bradford. He was fast, and seemed adept to using his feet to fighting. Doing a handstand and sweeping his legs around. Mikey was able to avoid it, barely. Bradford rush forward, and mikey was able to get 2 kicks and a punch in. bradford grazed his arm once. After that, he focused on keeping them apart, fighting one at a time. He changed strategy, and jumping as if to do a roundhouse kick, used bradford as a foothold to launch, and kicked xever across the face. Sending him down. Not to badly hurt.. Hopefully. He used the momentum when he landed and whipped around kicking bradford in the side send him to the ground. Mikey had gotten a good couple hits landed on him, and his side was sore, but overall he did good, considering.

 

“Now leave, don’t come here, i’ve humoured you guys enough. Next time i’ll call the cops.” mikey said, and they all left. Mikey was being congratulated by his friends(even spike he considered a friend) when- 

 

“what happened here?!” 

 

Which was the sound of his father there.

 

‘Oh shit, this is gonna take quite a bit of explaining' mikey thought, turning to face splinter... and his brothers...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is a shorter story i know, but i have another one in mind as well for mikey and leatherhead. then to change it up a bit, i have one for derek and stiles, from teen wolf. hope you enjoyed the story!

“Heeeey guys” mikey tried, splinter continued to frown, leo raph and don shook their heads. 

 

“What happened here?!” splinter said, not yelling but sternly.

 

“Uh… the long or short story?” mikey asked, trying to sound innocent. 

 

“Tell me everything that has happened!” splinter said, and mikey nodded.

 

He told him about the first interaction with bradford, up to the impromptu tournament. “I didn’t actually want to get the cops involved, it would have been more trouble than it was worth.” mikey said, looking down. He was in for it now. He should have rejected the taunting. 

 

Splinter sighed, looking at his youngest. Then at the few still there, the ones that took part in the fighting. His eyes fell on leatherhead, and his eyes widened. “You let him fight!? He hasn’t been trained at all! He could have been seriously hurt!” splinter said, and mikey flinched. Yeah, he regretted that too.

 

“I didn’t make him.” mikey said, still looking down. “He offered to fight, to make the numbers more even, i asked him if he was sure, he didn’t back down.” mikey finished quietly. He was sooo in trouble, but he deserved it. He shouldn’t’ve put the others at risk.

 

Splinter sighed again, and when mikey looked up, the previous anger started to fade. “You are grounded for the next week.” splinter said, and mikey nodded. He thought it would be more, but he wouldn’t complain. “You are to go to school, and come straight. You are permitted to have leatherhead over only for the project, you will work in the living room.” splinter said, and mikey nodded again. “You are also going to be teach the afternoon lesson from now on.” splinter finished smiling. Mikey’s eyes widened. Splinter’s smile softened. “The people you taught today, they enjoyed working with you. I will see how you do from now on, but i will permit you to teach a few lesson. You brothers will help you.” splinter added, and raph don and leo groaned, but didn’t argue. 

 

“Yes father.” mikey said, then remembered something. He turned to leatherhead, and asked “are you gonna be ok?” he asked, quietly so the others wouldn’t be able to hear him. Leatherhead smiled.

 

“I’ll be ok, it’s only a week, i’ll see you at school, and to work on the project.” leatherhead said, and mikey smiled.

 

With that everyone went their separate ways. Spike, casey and april went home. Leatherhead came to the house to get his car and went home. Mikey and his brothers and father went into the house. Mikey went right to his room, getting started on his homework. 

 

But, no matter how much he tried to concentrate, he couldn’t stop thinking if leatherhead was ok. Mikey didn’t know what to make of his feelings for him. He knew he thought of him as a really good friend. But it was more than that. Mikey felt safe, secure with leatherhead. He felt protective of him as well, when leatherhead was fight he instantly regretted it, putting him in there. He had pushed the thought away, because he couldn’t stop the fight now, but still. 

 

And even when he had hugged leatherhead to comfort him, he felt a warmth in his gut. He didn’t know what to make of it. Well, he did, but he didn’t want to admit it. He knew he liked leatherhead, but he was honestly scared leatherhead wouldn’t like him in the same way. And he’d prefer to have leatherhead in his life as a friend instead of not at all. Though… maybe he should go for it.

 

Maybe it would be a little awkward if leatherhead didn’t the same way. But, maybe that was worth the risk… then again maybe leatherhead would reject it completely and refuse to even be mikey’s friend… mikey sighed, and just got back to work. He was grounded for a week, maybe he’d understand at the end of the week. 

 

As if.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The week of being grounded went by, surprisingly, fast. Mikey still thought about whether or not he and leatherhead could work together… the week went by quick, mikey and his brothers teaching some of the older classes at the dojo. That saturday he and leatherhead worked on there project, and mikey had the urge to kiss him, for whatever reason. He fought it down, but now it was the end of the week, and he was very much sure he liked leatherhead, more than a friend that is. 

 

The monday after he was officially ‘ungrounded’ is when things got weirder. 

 

It was the end of the day, and mikey asked leatherhead for a ride, since it was pretty cold out. The ride was filled with companionable silence, and mikey was happy until leatherhead asked. 

 

“Hey, um… i was wondering if you would want to go to the movies this weekend, or get dinner or something?” he asked, and mikey blushed. He glanced over, and saw leatherhead was in a similar state. 

 

Mikey, before he could stop himself, asked: “l-like a date?” and leatherhead just blushed harder.

 

“Um.. yeah, if that’s ok with you?” he asked, shyly. Mikey smiled down at the hands in his lap. He’d been considering doing this for a while, worried leatherhead would say no, and here he was asking him!

 

“I, um, yes.” mikey said, and leatherhead smiled. Mikey smiled back.

 

“Great, we could discuss when tomorrow if you want, or we can do it now?” leatherhead asked, and mikey smiled. 

 

“Well, i’m pretty much free all weekend. Except for mornings. So really anytime” mikey supplied, and leatherhead nodded. 

 

“Alright, what about saturday at like 7Pm?” he asked, and mikey smiled.

 

“That’s good.” he said, as leatherhead pulled in a parking spot outside mikey’s house. “We can go after working on the project?” mikey asked, and leatherhead nodded. It was the last weekend of the project, the thing due on monday. They were pretty much done, had to add one or two more things. 

 

Leatherhead nodded, then hesitated before leaning over the center consol. Mikey’s eyes widened, but he didn’t lean back. 

 

The kiss was soft, and mikey is pretty sure he melted a little. The kiss was just a press of lip, lasting a couple seconds, but mikey enjoyed everyone of those seconds. When leatherhead pulled back, he was smiling, and mikey smiled in return. 

 

“Uh.. see you tomorrow?” mikey said, and leatherhead nodded. Mikey got out of the car, and waved as leatherhead pulled away. Mikey sighed before turning around, eyes widening as he saw his brothers’ smirking faces on the porches. Mikey considered digging a hole and hiding in it until saturday. 

 

“Took you long enough.” raph said, and Don snorted agreeing. 

 

“What do you mean, “long enough”?” mikey asked, and leo laughed. 

 

“We had bets on how long it would take you two to get together, took shorter than i thought it would.” leo said.

 

Mikey started to protest, but his thoughts died in his mouth, and instead he just walked past them into the house, his brothers laughing behind him. 

 

When he got inside, his father was in the living room, and he mustered up the courage and just told his father what was happening. His father smiled and just told him he couldn’t be out later than 10. Mikey smiled thanking him.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The week went by agonizingly slow for mikey. The classes took forever, except for english with leatherhead. But overall it was a long week. On saturday, mikey woke up bright and early, and looked for a good outfit for the day. In the end, he picked an orange and red button up, red jeans and black shoes(not dress shoes).

 

He got through teaching the kids, then went home at 5. The 2 hours waiting were torture, but finally leatherhead showed up. Mikey blushed hard at seeing him. He looked amazing.

 

Leatherhead was wearing leather jeans and a jacket, with a nice shirt underneath. 

 

“Hey.” mikey said, and leatherhead smiled back.

 

“Hey.” he said. 

 

They had finished up the project in school during lunch so they didn’t have to worry about it over the weekend.

 

“You ready to go?” leatherhead asked, and mikey nodded. Closing the door behind them. 

 

They got to the movie theatre, and leatherhead said offhandedly, “you look nice tonight.” mikey smiled, 

 

“You do to.” mikey said, and they were both smiling when they walked in. They wound seeing a cheesy action movie. They talked quietly while waiting for it to start. When it did start, leatherhead took mikey’s hand, twining their fingers together. Mikey smiled squeezing back, laying head on leatherhead’s shoulder, watching the movie.

 

Mikey was happy, and he didn’t think anything could ruin it.


End file.
